Daily Grind
by DancingKirby
Summary: Mangaverse fic. David and Reggie are very different people behind closed doors, and nothing showcases this more than their morning routine. I tentatively claim first DavidxReggie fic!


A/N: What do you know, I finally wrote a new story! I'm doing this partially to prove that I'm not done in this fandom just yet.

I decided to write a mangaverse fic because there are so few of them...and nothing really for these characters. So I hope you enjoy this first DavidxReggie fic ever! (I think)

Just so you know, it never says that Reggie is from Texas in canon...but I thought it would fit rather well. XD

* * *

Ah, the tranquility of morning. Dew still clung to lush blades of grass. The sun had just barely finished rising, and the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, but not too cold either. Who would want to stay in bed during a perfect time such as this? Surely everyone must have been outside, holding hands and singing joyous songs and...

"_Fucking_ alarm clock..."

Okay, maybe not everyone.

A slim, manicured hand reached out from the tangle of blankets and slapped the poor clock into silence. Reggie groaned. Was it morning already? She could have sworn that she just fell asleep a couple of hours ago. On second thought...she _had_ been kept up for a long time last night. David was always horny after winning a bunch of duels in a row.

Oh well. No time to dwell on that now. It was time to make breakfast.

Reggie slipped out of bed, leaving David still snoring away on the other side. He could sleep through just about anything, including alarm clocks.

The first thing Reggie noticed when she entered the main room of the suite was a piece of paper shoved under the door. She rolled her eyes. _Another_one of these noise notifications? Jesus, these Japanese people were sensitive. Hel-_lo?_Hadn't they ever heard of friggin EARPLUGS?

And of course, she'd be getting another lecture from the teachers about how the girls had to stay in the _girls'_ dorm. Oh sure, she'd pretend to move back into her own room...but she'd be sneaking back in here as soon as people's backs were turned.

Reggie crumpled the paper in her hands as she walked to the kitchen/dining room area. Let's see...what to make for breakfast today? Would David want eight pancakes or ten? Might as well make twelve, just to be safe. And it would probably be wise to use a whole package of bacon this time. Yesterday, she had only used half of one, and David had gotten mad.

As previously noted, David could sleep through any noise. There could be a whole brass band playing at his bedside, and he wouldn't budge. Yet the slightest whiff of food was enough to bring him out of even the deepest slumber. Sure enough, as soon as the bacon made contact with the frying pan, Reggie heard heavy footsteps making their way out of the bedroom.

"Where's breakfast?" David grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table. Reggie was unfazed at this rude greeting.

"And good morning to you, too," she replied coolly without even turning her head. David muttered under his breath, but said no more. He knew full well that if he pushed Reggie too far, he would get a smack on the fingers from her spatula.

Reggie decided to change the subject to a more positive note.

"They've chosen the final eight people," she noted as she turned the pancakes over.

"Mm-hmmm."

"So who's gonna get their asses handed to them today?"

David thought.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be crushing that Asuka girl..."

"Oh god, not that bitch. I can't stand her!"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Reg. And you have to go up against that Misawa guy. You know what you have to do."

Reggie pouted.

"Do I _have _to?" she whined half-heartedly. There was no reply from David, but it was really a rhetorical question. David knew what was best for them, so she had to do what he said.

"Very well, then," she sighed as she deftly tipped both pancakes and bacon onto a large serving platter. David would get it all, of course. Reggie would only consume cereal and tea, since she didn't want to get fat.

David may have claimed Yuki Judai as his arch-nemesis, but the two were more alike than they realized. If they ever held an eating competition, Reggie was quite sure that it would end in a draw. David gulped down his breakfast so quickly, Reggie started wondering if she should have made _two_ packages of bacon. Thankfully, though, David was satisfied.

"You Texans really can cook, you know that?" he said before belching. Reggie frowned.

"Watch your manners, David," she warned, "else these people will never take us seriously. Now go get dressed...the tournament starts in an hour, and we'll be disqualified if we're late. And please try not to say the word 'me' in English today. I think it kind of pisses people off."

David waved off Reggie's advice with a "Yeah, yeah, whatever." It was obvious that he had not even listened to that last part.

As David slouched back to the bedroom. In about twenty minutes, he emerged; showered, shaved, and impeccably-dressed. There was no sign of the slob who had rudely demanded breakfast such a short time ago. Reggie found it amazing how he managed to make this transformation every single morning.

It was Reggie's turn next, and she tried to get ready as quickly as possible. Sure, it always took time to put on all her makeup, but she decided to just skip the volumizing hairspray and curlers today. David did his usual pounding on the door and demanding what was taking so long, but Reggie could tell he wasn't really angry. In fact, he had a little surprise up his sleeve.

As they were walking out the door, David tugged on Reggie's sleeve.

"You know I love you, right?"

Reggie just smiled.

"Of course. Now hurry up...we've got some butt-kicking to do."

THE END


End file.
